topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Comictard
Origins: Vs debates (Exact origins unknown as they appear in debates everywhere) Classification: Homo Erectus, sentient cancer Threat level: Cub- (Omni according to their self made lore) Powers and abilities: Limitless wank, megaversal downplay, cancer manifestation, endless loops of circular logic, quantum nigh omnipresence, insatiable hunger Physical strength: Dwarf level (Even lifting a real comic book is difficult for them, their highest strength showings tend to be typing and fapping, commonly both at the same time. Occassionally some manage feats like breaking their keyboards and computer screens in unexpected and possibly outlier showings of strength when a comic character loses a debate against a character they dont like or when a comic character has their feats questioned or debunked.) Attack potencyDestructive capacity: Variable, human+ level tends to be the limit of higher tier specimens. According to their own hype they and the character they are debating in favor of are universe+ to omniverse level even if their character caps out at galaxy with consistent feats. Legitimately omniverse+ level specifically when it comes to destroying context. Durability: Variable. Usually paper sheet to actual shit durability, but its nigh impossible to keep them down regardless the method used, they usually respawn briefly after getting destroyed and recycle their already debunked arguments Speed: TFTCx, they have speed feats of circlejerking and spamming out of context and/or irrelevant scans (usually from respect threads as they tend to not even really know what theyre using) at speeds too incredible for comprehension. Tend to hype themselves to being on the levels of calcs taken out of context on purpose, like seriously using duodecillions xSoL Wonder Woman calc which in reality was made as just a joke to show what bad calcing-debating could wank things up to. Nigh omnipresent as well, they tend to appear out of nowhere, specially if other of their kind are present or if it concerns lowballing Dragon Ball. Can amp themselves to speeds Massively Faster Than Superman's mollecular vibration when they feel the urge to wank. Intelligence: Most tend to be literally mentally challenged, but some actually have somewhat decent intellect and just turn into a Comictard due to twisted logic only heard of in Lovecraftian lore. Some tend to have hilariously dumb beliefs like thinking having read half a docen comics and respect threads make them experts on the topic or that comic characters should be supported by them cus theyre Murican. Stamina: Nigh limitless in debate. Comictards tend to have unquantifiable upper limits of stamina in debate; no matter how badly they are stomped most will continue to spam until the opposition loses their patience and leaves as it is more likely to get an eloquent discussion with a dog taking a shit. Furthermore, the Comictard also tends to have the capacity to replenish its stamina when reinforcements arrive to circlejerk them back into shape. Their stamina in real life issues tends to be very low. Range: Internet level Weaknesses: Truth, outliers, proper debating, comic characters losing to non comic characters, Dragon Ball Super Standard equipment: Pc or another device with internet access, keyboard, files filled with photos of other peoples comic collections and respect threads (you will rarely find one equipped with actual comics of their own), Batman's utility belt and/or Silver age Superman's underwear and/or "TOAA" (usually just is Doritos or Cheetos and soda) Category:Male Category:Threat level Cub Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Comics Category:Race/Species Category:Live action